survivor_pacific_islandsfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor: Unova
|returnees = |video = |previousseason = Survivor: Bedarra Island |nextseason = Survivor: Islands of Adventure |previouspkmnseason = Survivor: Sinnoh |nextpkmnseason = TBA |}} Production Isaac Gay needed help and Monty Peck gave it. This was the fifth season in the Pokémon sub series. Twists *'Blood vs. Water': This season, all players were paired with another player, someone they knew and were close to in their real lives. **''Strangers'': One pair had never met prior to the start of the game and were introduced as strangers during the cast reveal. *'Blood Runs Thick': If a complete pair made it to the Final Three, all three of the remaining players would advance to the Final Tribal Council. If no complete pair made it to the Final Three, the remaining contestants would compete in a final immunity challenge, and only two players would advance to the Final Tribal Council. *'Pokémon': Throughout the first half of the season, players could catch Pokémon from the Unova region. Certain Pokémon had special powers to aid in the game. **''Cobalion'': When played, Cobalion would act as a hidden immunity idol, canceling all votes against the person played on. **''Geneseect'': When played, Genesect would allow the player to cast two votes instead of just one. **''Keldeo'': When played, Keldeo would act as a hidden immunity idol, canceling all votes against the person played on. **''Kyurem'': When played, Kyurem would allow the player to save one person in the Tournament for the round, forcing the other players to battle. **''Landorus'': When played, Landorus would reveal who voted for who after the votes had been read. **''Meloetta'': When played, Meloetta would sing and let the person who played her target another player. That player would fall asleep, and the person who played Meloetta would be allowed to cast that the targeted player's vote. **''Reshiram'': When played, Reshiram would act as a Diamond Idol, and let you live your own truth at tribal council, by canceling out all other votes and making the person who the Pokémon was played on have the sole counting vote of the Tribal Council. **''Terrakion'': When played, Terrakion would act as a hidden immunity idol, canceling all votes against the person played on. **''Thundurus'': When played, Thundurus would reveal who voted for who after the votes had been read. **''Tornadus'': When played, Tornadus would reveal who voted for who after the votes had been read. **''Victini'': When played, Victini would allow the player to proceed in the game as if they had won the most previous challenge. If this was an immunity challenge, they would receive immunity and the previous winner would no longer have it, and if it was a Tournament Battle, they would survive the round and the previous winner would be eliminated. **''Virizion'': When played, Virizion would act as a hidden immunity idol, canceling all votes against the person played on. **''Zekrom'': When played, Zekrom would act as a Chronos Idol, and let you restart the round to try and get your ideal round, after the votes have been read. The game would reset until just before the previous immunity challenge, minus all advantages. There is the potential for a new immunity winner, new powers, and a new outcome. *'Tournament': Instead of being eliminated when voted out, players were sent to the Tournament to battle their way back into the game. If their loved one was still in the game, they have the option of switching places with their voted out partner. Castaways Episode Guide Voting History Category:Season Category:Pokémon Season Category:Hosted by Isaac Category:Hosted by Monty